Staraptor
|-|Starly= |-|Staravia= |-|Staraptor= Summary Staraptor is a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey. It has small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There is a circular white patch on its forehead, which is smaller on the female. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Starly | Staravia | Staraptor Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies between male and female Age: Varies Classification: Normal/Flying Pokémon, Starling Pokémon, Predator Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Extrasensory Perception, Healing, Power Mimicry, Homing Attack, Afterimage Creation, Resistance Negation, Non-Physical Interaction, Immunity to Ghost and Ground type moves, Resistance to Bug and Grass Type moves Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Is comparable to other bird Pokémon of its level, such as Pidgey) | Large Town level (Comparable to Dawn's Piplup) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to fully evolved Pokémon like Dugtrio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric attacks from Elekid, Electrike, or Magnemite) | Sub-Relativistic (Can react to things thrown by Seismic Toss users) | Relativistic (Comparable to other fully evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Can take attacks from other bird Pokémon such as Pidgey) | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ (Staraptor tends to fight Pokémon larger and stronger than itself. Should be comparable to Pidgeot) Stamina: High. Staraptor can continue fighting against stronger and bigger Pokémon, even when it's tired and heavily injured Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with moves such as Uproar Standard Equipment: Yache Berry Intelligence: High. Starly and Staravia are smart enough to flock together to cover their own individual weaknesses. These Pokémon are also very proficient in battle, especially Staraptor Weaknesses: Rock, Ice and Electric attacks, which deal much more damage to it than normal moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Intimidate:' Staravia/Staraptor's primary ability. At the beginning of the battle, Staraptor glares at its opponent, causing them to waver in their resolve and lowering their offensive capability. *'Keen Eye:' Starly's primary ability. Regardless of the opponent's efforts, Starly's eyesight cannot be obscured through direct attempts at its vision to reduce the accuracy of its attacks. *'Reckless:' The hidden ability for Staraptor's entire evolutionary line. Attacks that normally deal damage to itself gain a substantial increase in power. However, this also means that Staraptor takes more damage from said attacks. *'Celebrate:' A Pokémon Conquest exclusive ability for Starly/Staravia. Once it defeats its current opponent, it can immediately attack the next one without a break. *'Hero:' A Pokémon Conquest exclusive ability for the entire evolutionary line. Upon realizing it's alone in battle, it puts out an extra burst of effort in the hopes for victory, boosting its offensive and defensive capabilities. *'Vanguard:' A Pokémon Conquest exclusive ability for Staraptor. If it manages to attack first in a spar, the power of its attack is greatly increased. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Close Combat:' Staraptor rushes forward and pummels its opponent without guarding itself, lowering its own defensive capabilities. *'Tackle:' Staraptor slams into the opponent with its whole body. *'Growl:' Staraptor cries out in an endearing fashion, causing its target to be a bit less wary of it, lowering their offensive capability. *'Quick Attack:' Staraptor tackles the opponent with blinding speed, being able to catch its target off-guard most of the time. *'Wing Attack:' Staraptor strikes the opponent with its wing, dealing damage. *'Double Team:' Staraptor moves faster than the eye can keep track, creating illusionary copies of itself that confuses the target and reduces the chance of it getting hit. *'Endeavor:' Staraptor strikes the opponent with an attack that varies in strength depending on its overall health during the fight. *'Whirlwind:' Staraptor creates a large gust of wind, which is strong enough to send its opponents flying. *'Aerial Ace:' Staraptor confounds the opponent with its high speed, before hitting the opponent that cannot be avoided under normal circumstances. *'Take Down:' Staraptor recklessly charges at the opponent, damaging the opponent while also hurting itself in the process. *'Agility:' Staraptor relaxes its body, causing its body to lighten and drastically increasing its speed. *'Brave Bird:' Staraptor flies up into the sky before coming down and attacking its opponent from a low altitude while covered in a fiery aura, dealing damage to itself afterward. *'Final Gambit:' Staraptor throws everything it has into one, final attack. After it lands this attack, Staraptor will faint. Egg Moves *'Astonish:' Staraptor rushes at its opponent and attacks while making a startling shout. This may end up causing the opponent to flinch. *'Detect:' Staraptor predicts an attack coming, and dodges it. This move lowers in succession unless another move is used in between. *'Double Edge:' Staraptor throws itself at its opponent with a reckless, life-threatening tackle. It will deal damage to Staraptor after its lands. *'Feather Dance:' Staraptor covers the opponent with down from its body, which causes them to become tired and weak, reducing their overall offensive capability. *'Foresight:' Staraptor predicts its opponent's next move, enabling it to strike its opponent regardless of any attempts to evade Staraptor's attack. This also allows Staraptor to attack Ghost type Pokémon with its Normal moves. *'Fury Attack:' Staraptor attacks its opponent in rapid succession with its beak. *'Mirror Move:' Staraptor mimics the opponent's last move and utilizes it against them. *'Pursuit:' Staraptor rushes after the opponent and deals damage to them. This move deals twice the damage if the opponent is attempting to run away. *'Revenge:' Staraptor launches a counterattack at the opponent, which deals more damage if it's hit by an attack beforehand. *'Roost:' Staraptor lands on the ground and takes a moment to rest, restoring its health by approximately half. By doing this, it loses its immunity to Ground attacks. *'Sand Attack:' Staraptor kicks up dirt and sand at the opponent, partially blinding them and lowering the chance for them to hit. *'Steel Wing:' Staraptor strikes the opponent with wings as hard as steel, dealing heavy damage. *'Uproar:' Staraptor screeches loud enough to deal damage to its opponent, waking up anyone who was asleep beforehand and ensuring no one can rest as long as it continued making a racket. Key: Starly | Staravia | Staraptor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Birds Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Berserkers Category:Species Category:Races Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7